faalragnavirfandomcom-20200214-history
Ottoman Archives
Dark Age Rulers Sultan Johnny Sharkturner (16??-1705) - Ruled under control of Paradocian Spain. Sultan Paj Raix (1706 - 1740) - He was a sultan of peace and compassion. Known to have brought the Ottoman's from Spanish control into international praise and recognition as a high status independent empire. The Industrial Age Rulers Sultan Albertus Spark I (1741 - 1747) - Lead the Ottoman's during a time of many international wars. Did his best to maintain the established peace acts imposed by Paj Raix. Eventually resigned after the fall of the Caribeean. Sultan Mathieu Kenius I (1748 - Present) - Succeeded Albertus during a time of great loss in the Caribbean. Re-established Ottoman Empire as a high status nation among the small amount of governed nations remaining after the Great Collapse of 1747. Industrial Age Timeline (1741 - Present) January 1741 *January 12 - Sultan Paj Raix resigns his seat *January 17- Albertus Spark is inaugurated as Sultan of the Ottoman Empire *January 25 - Sultan Albertus annexes his former government of Romania into the Ottoman Empire February 1741 *February 15 - War breaks out once more in the world, sparking the Second Paradocian War March 1741 *March 2 - The Ottomans declare neutrality towards the British and Spanish December 1746 *December 5 - Ottoman Empire allies with Britain once more *December 10 - Spain attempts to sneak former Sultan Sharkturner back into power *December 15 - Ottoman Empire prepares a blockade at Gilbraltar *December 17 - Britain attempts to take Gilbraltar and succeeds *December 24 - Ottoman Empire withdraws blockade August 1747 *August 20 - Chaos insues throughout the countries after a prediction of the fall of the Caribbean *August 25 - Ottoman Empire withdraws forces from the Caribbean September 1747 *September 15 - Several Ottoman government officials resign *September 19 - The Caribbean falls and several governments follow suit *September 25 - Ottoman government attempts to rebuild October 1747 *October 18 - Albertus prepares to resign and gives control to Emperor Regent, B'ailne Xius *October 23 - Albertus resigns and B'ailne Xius takes temporary control December 1747 *December 9 - B'ailne Xius constructs a list of top 5 candidates to succeed Albertus, Mathieu Kenway is in top 3 *December 15 - Word reaches B'ailne of the arrest and incarceration of Mathieu in Witzwil Prison in Switzerland *December 20 - Ottoman forces storm the capitol building in Berne and secure a royal pardon by King Yellowfish *December 26 - B'ailne prepares Mathieu for inauguration in 1748 January 1748 *January 6 - Mathieu is officially crowned Sultan of the Ottoman Empire *January 13 - Ottoman government is reformed and becomes a full empire, Mathieu becomes Emperor *January 14 - Spain becomes allies, GIO and Portugal become allies and trade partners *January 16 - Switzerland declares massive expansion into the new world and attempts to expand further in Europe and seeks northern Italy *January 17 - Ottoman Empire blocks the Swiss from expansion into Italy *January 21 - War breaks out between Odkushian tribe and Switzerland, Chief Odkuf seeks aid from the Ottoman *January 23 - Ottoman Empire grants Odkushian tribe land in Russia, Odkuf betrays and sparks rebellion in Spain *January 25 - Ottoman Empire exiles Odkuf from Russian territory, aids Spain in quelling rebellion February 1748 *February 5 - Republic of the Western Falklands is formed and declares war on Spain and Switzerland, Ottomans remain neutral *February 18 - Switzerland and Ottoman sign a trade pact *February 19 - Switzerland claims ownership of Falklands but no proof surfaced at that time *February 22 - Portugal and Ottoman Empire declare sanctions on Falklands and Switzerland, Trade pact with Ottomans is overturned *February 23 - Sanctions are lifted and Ottomans remain neutral to Swiss, Tensions rise between Portugal and Switzerland